Hydrocephalic shunts are designed to remove excess fluid from the ventricular region of the brain to a different internal location, such as the peritoneal cavity. Alternatively, cerebral spinal fluid (CSF) shunts may have a proximal end placed into the patient's ventricular region and a distal end being connected external of the patient. In either configuration, a common problem involves the immune response and/or an inflammatory response of the patient or inflammatory response to the insertion of the foreign body, i.e., the catheter, therein. Additionally, occlusion of the catheter lumens often occur and preclude effective drainage of the CSF fluid. It is estimated that 40% of implanted hydrocephalic shunts fail within 5 years due to tissue proliferation into the shunt lumen.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,155, issued to Baudino, and commonly owned by Applicant of the present application, shows an anti-inflammatory agent loaded catheter distal tip and method for preventing tissue fibrosis. The device and method utilizes, in one embodiment, dexamethasone sodium phosphate agent on a ventricular catheter tip to prevent encapsulation of the catheter. U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,042 B1, issued to Warren, Jr., discloses a bio-active shunt device and method by which the interior lumen surface of a shunt is coated with a matrix forming system having at least one enzyme configured for inciting activity to preclude the growth of obstructing cellular material. In one embodiment, the interior surface of the catheter lumen is impregnated with proteases or a matrix containing proteases that is impregnated onto the wall of the lumen to degrade cellular material including cells of the choroid plexus and peritoneum.
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. US 2004/0220510, commonly assigned, discloses an occlusion resistant shunt for implantation into a patient to treat hydrocephalus. The shunts are constructed to include one or more occlusion resistant materials. Shunts for the treatment of hydrocephalus may remain implanted for the lifetime of a patient, therefore there remains a need for an extended duration of local delivery of agents to limit or prevent occlusion.